


Merry Christmas for we all care

by AlAngel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, More Fluff, because angels aren’t great a being a family, insignificant canon divergence, its 99 percent pure sicking fluff really, maybe slight teeny tiny emotional h/c, slight insignificant canon divergence, tons of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 14:44:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13102368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlAngel/pseuds/AlAngel
Summary: Summary: You thought Christmas would be spent as usual: You alone till Gabriel came back from his obligatory family meeting. However not this year. This year would change Christmas for the better.





	Merry Christmas for we all care

Title: Merry Christmas for we all care  
Characters: Gabriel x female!Reader, Balthazar, Castiel, Samandriel (mentioned), several angels  
Word Count: ~2.5k  
Warnings: fluff, more fluff, tons of fluff, maybe slight teeny tiny emotional h/c because angels aren’t great a being a family; slight, insignificant canon divergence, its 99.9% pure sicking fluff really  
Summary: You thought Christmas would be spent as usual: You alone till Gabriel came back from his obligatory family meeting. However not this year. This year would change Christmas for the better.  
…  
"You'll be in heaven for Christmas?" You asked Gabriel while lying in his arms under a huge fluffy blanket. The two of you decided to have a comfy day inside with hot chocolate and movies. The snow was falling softly outside, but the cold couldn't get to you under your blanket and with the fire softly burning. You were looking outside to the white world and the snowman Gabriel had insisted on building earlier. You couldn't imagine life being any more perfect than this.  
"Yeah" You felt his arms tighten around you "It's a family thing and…"  
"Don't worry" You turned to smile at him "We'll do Christmas just for us when you get back."  
Over the years of going out with Gabriel you had become accustomed to celebrating your Christmas on the 27th when he got back from heaven. The first time he mentioned he wouldn't be with you for Christmas you had been very upset. But when he got back to find you sad he explained and reassured you that he loved you and did want to be with you for Christmas. That's how the delayed Christmas tradition started.  
"You know you're the most understanding person I ever met?"  
"No that can't be true" You smiled "I might get a headache thinking that you are in a way related to baby Jesus, but it's not rocket science that you'd want to be with your family for that."  
"But I also want to be with you"  
"I'll put extra chocolate in the cake for when you get back" You leaned up to kiss him, before turning back around to watch your almost forgotten movie. You too would love nothing more than to be with Gabriel for the actual holiday and not some pretend celebration afterwards, but knowing who he was and how complicating his family was you had decided a long time ago that knowing he would be there if he could was enough. 

Christmas morning. You had spent last night with candle light, tea and a good book. You always put up some Christmas candles and one ordinary one, pretending that in some way you were lighting it specially for you boyfriends brothers birthday. You lighted the Christmas candles for the traditional arrival of the son of God and a simple one for his literal birthday. Even if someone happened to be born on Christmas Eve you felt like their birthday shouldn't get lost between other traditions. Certainly Jesus would appreciate that too if he knew.  
You started the morning with a shower, planning on maybe having some pancakes or other treat food breakfast. However when you passed the living room you couldn't believe your eyes. Gabriel was sitting on your sofa, zapping through the channels.  
"Gabe" You took a step inside the room, confused but happy nonetheless to see him "What are you doing here?"  
"Being a good boyfriend" He smiled stretching out a hand in invitation, which you gladly took and joined him on the sofa. Immediately you found yourself in his warm arms as he placed kisses first on your cheek and neck before moving to your lips and stealing your breath away.  
After some very sensual kissing he pressed his forehead against your head and wow! His brown eyes sparkled and you felt like the luckiest person in the world to have found someone as wonderful as Gabriel. If his eyes were any indication he felt even luckier than you. Having this moment on Christmas morning, the day supposed to spent with the people you love most, was making it all the more beautiful.  
"Merry Christmas, (y/n). I love you"  
"I love you too"  
He smiled and snapped his fingers. Your living room table filled with breakfast and a large pot of hot chocolate while your CD player started to play soft Christmas music. It was everything your late Christmas usually was, but better. It felt more real and meaningful than any of the Christmases you shared before.  
"I should have ditched my family a long time ago, I have everything I could ever want right he…"  
There was a quick flash of light and suddenly someone was standing right in the middle of your living room. The strange man wore a confused expression while he looked around curiously. Your face must have mirrored that confusion as you studied his trench coat and loose tie.  
"Cas! What the hell?!" Gabriel sounded annoyed. He too was obviously surprised by the stranger in your living room.  
"Am I too late, brother? I was certain Christmas morning would be most appropriate to…"  
"So you brought your family thing here?" You asked and couldn't help the way your eyes light up. Gabriel had never brought his family around, claiming they were too much work and you'd be safer not knowing them. This was starting to be the best Christmas ever! "That's great. I'll get changed into something more festive. Why don't you sit down here… ahm… Cas right?"  
"Yes, my name is Castiel." The man with the brightest blue eyes you ever saw nodded and you smiled, excited to finally meet at least a small part of Gabriel’s family. You quickly left the room to get changed out of your pyjamas, but couldn’t help throwing another glance at Castiel. Gabriel and Cas looked noting alike, but you supposed genetics didn't really work in the same way for angelic siblings. But he seemed nice enough, maybe a little stiff and formal - Where all angels like that, you wondered.

As it turned out angels were just as unique as humans with their personalities. When you got back from changing into jeans and a holiday sweater more men had gathered in your living room. Gabriel was still sitting on the sofa, a little shell shocked. Next to him sat another man with a lazy grin on his lips and a glass of red wine in his hand. As soon as you entered the room, a little shocked yourself, his eyes landed on you and his smile intensified.  
"So that's your girl?" He got up and offered his hand, which you shook "Balthazar. Nice to meet you… (y/n) right?"  
You nodded "Yeah that's me"  
"Pretty and polite. I like her, Gabe. Really you should have introduced us ages ago."  
Gabriel sighted and got up from his spot on the sofa. His shoulders were a little stiff and you immediately wished it was just the two of you. You could give him a backrub as he fed you some of those Christmas pancakes you had spotted on the table earlier. So far you didn't mind the unexpected company - really you always wanted to meet his family and this would certainly be way more interesting than Christmas alone - however you could tell Gabriel wasn't quite comfortable with this.  
"Brothers" He looked around the room "And not present sisters. Meet (y/n)."  
Suddenly all eyes were on you. Damn, having one angel stare at you intensely was uncomfortable but a whole room of them? You really wished you could go hide behind Gabriel, but you supposed that wouldn't make the best of impressions. Sensing your distress Gabriel wrapped his arm around your shoulders as he started to point out people on the room.  
"Balthazar. Castiel. Samandriel. Jonah. Jeremiah…" The list went on and you were absolutely certain you'd never remember all of them. That didn't stop you from enjoying the way some of them waved or smiled at you as they were introduced.  
"That's the whole gang." Gabriel wore a loopy grin as he finished his list. He had relaxed while introducing everyone, possibly enjoying the smiles, waves and general pleasantry his family was showing you.  
"I'm glad to finally meet you all." Encouraged by their reactions and Gabriel’s more relaxed arm around you, you spoke up. And really you were glad to meet them. As an angel Gabriel had a rather large family and you always supposed they were a big party of him. A part you didn’t get to see so far.  
"And we're glad to meet you" Balthazar smiled brightly "Now I think we have a party to celebrate! You know Christmas, birthdays and the whole family love stuff."  
"You still suck a speeches, little bro" Gabriel smiled, snapping his fingers, making more booze and Christmas cookies appear as soft music started playing in the room "But you're right, let's have ourselves a merry Christmas."

And a merry Christmas it was. You enjoyed getting to know Gabriel’s family and whenever you looked over to him, talking to any of his brothers you could see the glee in his eyes. He too was happy. At some point you wondered why Gabriel always came back stressed and tired from meeting with his family. Clearly he was enjoying their company. Before you could dwell on it some more however Balthazar started telling you all about the foolish things Gabe used to do. Listening to him, the middle ages suddenly sounded like one of the funniest times to be around. Apparently corrupt monks were extremely scared of angelic visits.  
And so the day went by with you talking to several angels. Most shared some of their favourite stories of the adventures they had with Gabriel. Castiel even tried to give you the shovel talk, pouting when Balthazar called him out for sucking at it and claiming that a certain Dean told him it was a family custom.  
Overall Balthazar was your favourite, he and Gabriel seemed to have a lot in common. He had an easy, but dry sense of humour and you could tell whenever he spoke about your boyfriend that he was very proud to have a big brother like him. You knew if you were to ever hurt Gabriel he’d hunt your ass down. Funnily enough you didn’t doubt for a second that he’d do the same for you and hunt Gabe down.

“I think we should call it a day” You heard a voice from behind you whisper, recognizing the voice you leaned onto his warm chest. You hadn’t really had a chance to spend much time with Gabriel today, so you were glad to be able to get close now. It was your first real Christmas together after all. You sighed content but it turned into a yawn. The day had been a lot more eventful and exiting than you had anticipated. “Go on to bed. I’ll wrap this up.”  
“I can help” You protested weakly and Gabriel chuckled.  
“I’ve got it. I’ll kick them out and be with you in a minute.” He pressed a light kiss to your neck “Sounds good?”  
You hummed content before reluctantly leaving the warmth of his embrace. You looked around at all the men you gotten to know over the course of the day, standing around in small groups, chatting. They looked just as happy and content with how the day went as you were. A small amount of pride made your chest swell a little. You co-hosted an angelic Christmas party and your guests seemed to be happy. But even more important your boyfriend didn’t have to choose between you and his family this year. He had the perfect Christmas and that made you incredible happy.  
“I’m heading to bed” You announced to the room “It was great having you all here. Thank you for coming. Good night.”  
You turned to place a quick peck on Gabriel’s cheek, adding a “don’t be too long” before leaving with another yawn. Socialising on Christmas was really tiring.

You were already in bed wearing your nice and warm pyjama when Gabriel knocked on your bedroom door before stepping in. He smiled as he saw you sitting up against the headboard with tired eyes. Of course you’d try and out stubborn sleep just to wait up for him.  
“Go to sleep, cupcake” He said as he joined you, wrapping his arms around you while you snuggled against him. He was nice and warm and it took everything in you not to immediately fall asleep. But you didn’t want to just yet.  
“Thank you for today, Gabe” You said as your hand traced invisible patterns on his chest “Thank you for finally letting me meet your family.”  
That caused him to chuckle and you furrowed your brows, looking up at him in confusion. His kind brown eyes sparkled with laugher as he made eye contact with you. “If everything went according to me, I’d have kept them all miles away from you.” He paused a softer smile forming on his lips “But after today I’m glad sometimes things didn’t go according to my plan.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“I mean I technically didn’t invite my brothers” In the semi dark you weren’t sure if it was just the low light or if Gabriel was actually forming a soft blush. Either way he looked adorable in that moment. “When I got to heaven for our Christmas everyone was fighting. Like most years.” He sighed “My family is not really good at communicating. Most of them are more the taking orders kind. Though if they don’t know whose orders to take, it most often ends in chaos.” You could hear the sadness in his voice. Most people didn’t know, couldn’t see behind his often cheerful and joking way, but Gabriel cared a great deal about his family. That was one of the reasons you had wanted to meet them so bad. They meant the world to him. “Anyway I got angry. I knew you were all alone on Christmas and I was with some idiots who couldn’t control their own stupidity for one day. So…” Gabriel took a deep breath and looked right at you for the last part “So I told them if any of them actually cared, they could come find me while I spent Christmas with the one person I know I care the world about.”  
“Gabriel…” You couldn’t express how happy and sad his words made you at the same time. The fact the he would have chosen you over his family was telling you a thousand times louder than any words how much he truly loved you. However the fact that he had even felt the need to abandon them to be with someone who cared made you sad. He cared so much, why couldn’t they give something back?  
You were glad at least some of his brothers had taken his declaration literally and shown up. If they hadn’t you would have hunted them down personally. Gabriel deserved the same love he was willing to give you and his brothers and sisters. And apparently at least a flat full of them agreed whole-heartedly with you on that.  
“And so I ended up having the most wonderful Christmas” Gabriel’s brown eyes rested on you, his love reflecting in them and filling you with warmth “Because not only was it the first Christmas in centuries with no fighting, but it was also the first Christmas with my wonderful girl. All the people I care about where together today to celebrate.”  
“That’s because we all care about you and want you to be happy” You whispered, leaning up to place a kiss on his lips “Merry Christmas, Gabe.”


End file.
